Luigi Flaherty Gets Grounded Series
Luigi Flaherty is a new troublemaker and a naughty boy who wears a white cap with a letter “L”, Luigi tries to get Shimajirō Shimano and his friends (Sometimes monsters) in trouble, spreads lies on the internet and puts fake, trash, garbage, rubbish, bullying, swearing and racist comments onto innocent users' videos. He was made by a user named Logan Flaherty and was a Little Kate Ashby and AYBAYBAYDOG1 rip-off. Likes: Justin Bieber, Rebecca Black, Russian Trolo Man, MrWeebl, The Oh My Word This Time Is Annoying Song, Nick Jr, Nickelodeon, DreamWorks, Sony Pictures Animation, Marvel, DC Comics, Warner Bros, Viacom, Cartoon Network, more stuff that Leo Tucker likes Season 1 (August 2019 - July 2020) August 2019 #Luigi Flaherty misbehaves At McDonalds/Busted and forced to watch Inspector Gadget #Luigi Flaherty gets Grounded Big Time - Luigi Flaherty gets Captain America: The Winter Soldier on DVD #Luigi Flaherty gets Grounded Double Big Time - Luigi Flaherty buys Call of Duty: WWII for Xbox One #Luigi Flaherty gets Grounded Triple Big Time - Luigi Flaherty makes a grounded video out of Sakurako Koinuma #Luigi Flaherty tickle tortures Mai Tsurugino/Busted October 2019 #Luigi Flaherty goes trick Or treating - Thomasson dresses up as Batman While Luigi dresses up as Superman, Luigi decided to scare a few of the good girl monsters using a golden toy Freddy, therefore grounded, punished by visitors and spanked by Sharptooth (In Progress) Luigi Flaherty curses at class/Sent to Japan Luigi Flaherty escapes from Japan/Doomed Luigi Flaherty Misbehaves At Kmart Luigi Flaherty Misbehaves At his babysitter - While John and Marina visit a dancing party and Luigi’s grandma babysits him and Thomasson, Thomasson wants to watch Inspector Gadget along with Disney Movies, But Luigi wanted to watch Happy Tree Friends even though it contains blood and gore that his grandma banned from watching. Therefore, Luigi gets grounded, spanked by his mom, then, sent to his room. Luigi Flaherty ruins his brother Thomasson’s birthday party - First strike, Luigi changes Thomasson’s favorite Japanese Song to Oh My Word This Tune Is Annoying, second strike, Luigi wraps one of Thomasson’s birthday gifts, last strike, Luigi brutally punched Marurin Sausaki, but then Luigi commited a fire incident on the house and got arrested. June 2019 (In Progress) Luigi Flaherty ruins Friday Family Night - Luigi didn’t listen to his dad John when he tries to call Luigi downstairs, so John Flaherty ate Luigi’s 20-piece Chicken McNuggets and large Pepsi, and then Luigi became furious and had brutally beaten up his dad to death. At the hospital, Luigi’s brother Thomasson and his mom Marina were scared and failed the medical bills, later, Thomasson and Marina see John for the last time, and sadly, John was dead due to severeness of his injuries. Later At the funeral of John Flaherty, Thomasson gave a funeral speech, but then it was Luigi’s turn, he made his speech nasty, leaving everyone shocked, Marina Grounds Luigi for Mega Infinity and sends him into his room, when Marina and Thomasson came back into the funeral, Marina brought flowers into John’s coffin. Luigi Flaherty Gets Grounded For Mega Infinity - Luigi gets his stuff destroyed and was confronted by the visitors, but at the end, he swore at the all of the visitors and wished them dead, therefore, Marina calls the police to arrest him and send him to a large American court. Luigi Flaherty Gets Executed - For execution, Luigi was burned by Selkie holding a flamethrower.